1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a base and an electronic assembly having the same; more specifically, to a base having a slot and an electronic assembly having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, battery has become an indispensable source of electricity for portable electronic device. Portable electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet pc, or a notebook computer, all may use batteries as the source of electricity. Currently, some portable devices are designed to be capable of choosing batteries with different capacity based on the requirement. Generally, a thickness and a weight of a high capacity battery are bigger than a low capacity battery. A user may choose to use the high capacity battery to prolong a usage time of the electronic device or choose to use the low capacity battery to decrease the weight of the portable device.
Charging dock with a single specification is hard to be used with batteries with different thickness and caused inconvenience for the user when charging. For example, if a width of the slot of the charging dock is corresponding to the thickness of the high capacity battery, when the user insert the low capacity battery into the slot of the charging dock, the low capacity battery is not able to be firmly inserted into the slot since its thickness is smaller than the width of the slot of the charging dock. Therefore, the low capacity battery may not able to be charged or a poor contact may be caused.